mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aeonseraph
Misunderstandig Do us all a favour and stop adding the fan art its against wiki rules should you continue I will inform an admin —Riley Heligo 16:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) How am I insulting you all I asked was you to stop and it looked like fan art —Riley Heligo 16:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) heyy... All I have to say, Is that your userpage is badass. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 20:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, i'm glad U like it ^^Armand 'Aeonseraph' Lacums 06:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For uploading those renders. I know you were misunderstood, and I had my doubts too, but when I saw the Master Cap's Image, I knew you meant no harm, because I used to have one until I lost it XD. Again, Thanks. GunBlazer 16:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You're most welcome.^^ I'm glad that any doubts regarding the authenticity of these images have bean cleared. Also, thank you for the kind words man, i appreciate that. In the future there will be much more HQ renders as soon as i get the necessary scans and artbooks in my possession. Recently I ordered Mortal Kombat 3 Official Kollector's Book '''by EGM (1995), in it are full body versions of all of the art that you see on the '''Dunkin Super Caps. Art on those caps (aka Pogs) along side with the art from Marvel / Impel X-Men - Trading Card Series (1992) by Jim Lee, has been the most influential for me as an artist, that's why i can't wait for the book to arrive, so i can make HQ renders of the stuff in it and share it with you guys. Btw, I spent ages trying to find this MK art and trying to find out who are the artists behind it, but with no luck until 2011. When the new MK came out it reignited that spark in me and i resumed my search, this time i finally succeeded. ^^ It's sad to see that pretty much none of the classic MK art is available in decent enough quality on the web, almost all of the images are either in low-res, or overall bad quality. That's why i'm doing this, I want this art to be available to all MK fans who are just as nostalgic about this stuff as i am and have been looking for it. It really means a lot to me that there are people who appreciate the effort me and Bryan are putting into this. Questions: *I hope there won't be any objections from other admins when i continue updating galleries of the characters with more HQ art? *Also, i would like to know if i have the right to replace already existing art in case i have a better version of it? I ask this because all of my renders are / will be in high quality and on a transparent background. P.S. Sorry for the lenghty text, i just wanted to be clear about my motives regarding this matter. Armand 'Aeonseraph' Lacums 16:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) If you do possess a better version, then HELL YES! Keep on! GunBlazer 17:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) That's great, thanks! ^__~V Armand 'Aeonseraph' Lacums 17:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but can you please put the back of the renders in the galleries, if you might. You're doing a good job with uploading all those renders, but I feel like the back-render of characters, might be best suited in their gallery. Just a sugguestion, though. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure i understand what you mean. Do you mean to put back the LQ renders? That wouldn't make sense, do you honestly think the previous ones looked better? Armand 'Aeonseraph' Lacums 21:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) What Tremorfan94 is talking about, is putting the renders of the characters showing their backs in the galleries. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 21:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, got it, thanks for clearing that for me. ^^ Ok, no problem, if necessary i'll remove backview of Jax as well as secondary art of Sheeva. I just thought since they are also official works of J.Tobias they should be there, especially since in some character profiles there are sketches and stuff there. Let me know the final verdict on this matter ^^ Armand 'Aeonseraph' Lacums 21:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC)